


I love you

by Sloth_Onda



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Lol this is my first Satzu story, Satzu meets the rest of Twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloth_Onda/pseuds/Sloth_Onda
Summary: Tzuyu and Sana make their way through an apocalypse, trying to stay alive.That’s basically it, nothing more.Btw. They meet the rest of twice later!
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 43





	I love you

Tzuyu POV  
Sana was cuddled up by my side, her torn up shirt was already dirty, even tho we found it clean at this one house a day ago. 

The wind was getting stronger by the second and Sana shivered slightly. I gently pushed her aside and removed my hoodie, that was just as dirty, if not even more, and placed it on her as a blanket. 

I looked at the broken window few meters away from us. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain at any moment. 

We were lucky that we found a shelter for tonight, I definitely didn't want to spend another storm outside after what happened last time. 

I sighed and stood up, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I made my way closer to the window, making sure nobody was near until I opened it. The ground was dry and only few bundles of dry grass were resisting to be blown away by the wind. 

The sun was trying it hardest to defeat the clouds, and few last rays of sunlight were poking threw them, highlighting the pitiful land. 

I could see the outlines of a city at the horizon. We were still deciding if we should risk going there. The city's were more dangerous since more people lived there, which meant more walkers. But it also meant higher chance to find someone still alive.

I was about to go back to Sana when I felt someone hug me from behind. "What are you thinking about Chewy?" I heard Sana's sleepy voice, and felt her warm hand grab my own, cold ones, calming me instantly. "Nothing Squirrel, just looking." I could hear her huff. "Don't call me squirrel." I only chucked at that. "Sure...squirrel." I laughed when I felt Sana punch my back lightly. 

"It looks like there will be another storm tonight, are you going to be ok?" I asked worriedly. Sana never liked storms, she told me that the night when one caught us in the middle on a forest. 

She just sighed and snuggled closer to me. "If you're going t on be with me, I will always be fine." She mumbled into by back. I turned around to face her and kissed her in the forehead. "I love you." She smiled cheekily at my remark. "I love you too." 

———

The night came faster that I thought. Ever since this all happened, as if everything lost it's meaning. The hours and minutes didn't matter anymore, and the only thing that was important was if the sun was shining or not. Even if you somehow find working clock or anything of the sort, the only thing that you'd take would be the batteries. Something like a flashlight is way more important than a clock. 

The sky got darker by the second and I could feel the wind getting more and more aggressive. I grabbed a chair that was until this point laying in one of the corners of the room and used it to block the window. The table, that lacked two legs but was still useful, was used to barricade the door. They were locked shut, but you could never be sure enough. 

Sana was already laying on the thin mattress that we used as a bed. It wasn't much, but it served its purpose. I sat beside her, already knowing that I wouldn't get much sleep that night. Whenever there was a storm, Sana tended to have nightmares more intense than normal. Maybe it was the lightnings that scorched the ground with terrifying speed, or the loud thunders that made the ground shake. 

Ever since the disease spread, everything seemed to be more intense and scary that before. Storms were louder and stronger, the sun burned twice as hard and wind was mercilessly whipping everyone who didn't have time to find a shelter. Even humans seemed more ruthless. At the beginning, everyone tried to help each other as much as they could, but as the time flied, people started to get more desperate. Who was once your friend and who you trusted the most could stab you in the back without a thought if they could get something out of it for themselves. 

Tzuyu and Sana both knew this, and made sure to not interact with anyone they didn't trust, which were only them. 

Everyone you'd ask would tell you that the apocalypse was the worst thing that ever happened, but Tzuyu was somehow thankful. She never said it out loud, but she was kinda glad that it happened. Maybe it was selfish, being glad that such a disaster had fallen upon the earth, only because she met Sana thanks to it, but she couldn't help herself. Sana was the best thing happened in her whole life so far, she was maybe young, but she knew Sana was going to be the best thing to ever happen in her whole existence. 

She still remembered how, when and where they met. And she would never forget, she promised herself that a long time ago, and intended to keep the promise. 

—————

Two years ago - Seoul - 17:43

Tzuyu was scared, she never felt so terrified in her whole life. Her torn shirt was covered in blood and dirt, her pants were turned into shorts and were ripped in several places. She was running, running for her life. Her bag with food long forgotten, laying inside the small hole left from her bed. She didn't care that her feet were bleeding, small rocks scratching every inch of her bare feet. She didn't care that her muscles were burning and begging for a second of rest. She didn't care that everything she once knew was being left behind as she ran further away from her home. 

The only thing she cared about was saving her life. She was clenching a pistol in her right hand, a sharp knife tied to her waist. Behind her could be heard screeching and screaming. Pained cries from people she once knew and would lay her life for. The sounds of human flesh being torn and bones snapping in half were forever engraved in her mind. 

The grumbles of walkers munching on her friends were getting more quiet the longer she ran. The sound of footsteps were fading behind her. But she didn't stop, she just couldn't. Her legs weren't listening to her. She just kept running and running. 

———

It was already getting dark when her legs gave up on her. She collapsed to the ground. Her heart was hammering against her chest. She could hear her blood in her ears and her whole body was trembling, vision getting darker and darker, as she fought in trying to stay awake. 

After at least fifteen minutes, she could finally stand up, her legs trembling. She fell again after a few steps, panting hard. She stood up once again. She had to find somewhere to sleep. If she didn't, she would be an easy target to walkers or raiders, she didn't know what was worse. 

Being turned to a walker would suck, but being tortured just for fun would to. Sometimes she didn't know if humans were worse or better than walkers. After all walkers couldn't do anything else, they didn't have a choice, but humans did, yet they killed each other in hopes of the other having something valuable they could trade for ammo or a gun. 

The sky was getting darker and the temperature started to drop, she had to hurry. After a few moments of struggling, she was making her way down the road. Just now she noticed that she was on the outskirts of the town, passing a few buildings ever so often. 

Her body still haven't recovered from the run and every time she took a step, she could feel the pain in her feet. She was leaving blood traces behind her, that was bad, very bad. 

She froze, something had moved in her peripheral vision, only slightly, but she caught it. And again, a small shadow moved in the way she was walking. It couldn't be a walker, they didn't care if someone heard or saw them. This had to be a human. Was it a raider? No, the shadow was way to small for that. Or was it? Tzuyu was getting nervous, maybe it was the lack of water and food she consumed in the past days, or her brain didn't function properly thanks to the run, but she decided to the most foolish thing ever, she yelled at it. If it was a raider, she would probably already had a bullet between her eyes, but she didn't. 

The shadow moved again, and a figure walked towards her on the road. The shadows didn't allow her to see them properly, but it had to be a girl. She was shorter then Tzuyu and had long hair, that reached her mid back. 

"Who are you?" Tzuyu asked when the girl emerged from the darkness. She was insanely pretty even with dirt smeared all over her, her clothes torn, but still in better condition than Tzuyu. Normally Tzuyu would be sure that she'd defeat her if she had to, but she was tired and her body ached so much even when she moved slightly. 

"My name's Sana, Minatozaki Sana." She said, her soft voice reaching Tzuyu's ears. "Who are you?" She asked as well. "Chou Tzuyu." The girl  
Smiled at her softly, looking at her torn clother and bloodied feet. "Looks like you could use some help, mind to join me?" 

———

Current time 

Tzuyu smiled at the memory, laying down beside Sana, as she cuddled closer to her, trying to keep as warm as possible. The blocked window and door helped making the room more warm, but a few cracks here and there allowed the cold wind slip. 

Tzuyu could hear Sana's light snores beside her, her chest slowly raising and falling. Even if she had to live in this cruel world, surviving everyday, not being able to sleep in fear that someone could attack them, she knew she'd be alright as long as Sana was with her.

———

The morning came fast. Tzuyu could hear the birds chirping outside and she even managed to fall asleep last night. If she kept her eyes closed, she could almost imagine herself and Sana in a bed together, living together inside a beautiful house, their kids in the next room, as the dog sleeps comfortably in the legs kf their bed. 

But she had to open her eyes and wake up Sana. Time was precious, and they couldn't afford to lose more of it after the storm made them stop walking earlier than they planned.

"Sana, wake up sleepy head. It's time to go again. We have to hurry if we want to be at the city by noon." I said to her as I shake her slightly. She grunts and mumbles a response, making me chuckle. I take the heavy backpack on my back and strap the two guns on the sides of my legs. The knife already safely secured on my hip in case of an emergency. 

Sana stands up after a while and takes the smaller bag and straps it across her back. Her own gun is on her right hip and knife on the left side of her leg. She looks kinda badass not gonna lie. After she checks every thing is at the right place, she smiles at me. I smile back, and remove the barricade from last night. 

We make our way outside of the half destroyed building, while I constantly check if everything is safe. 

The way to the city is peaceful. The clouds shield us from the intense sun, and a light breeze freshens the air. We walk around a small shelter, that is torn to shreds. Someone made a foolish mistake on placing it on a open land. Not only it can be seen from miles away, but it doesn't have any protection from the weather. 

We continue making our way through the small  
forest, until we stop at a small opening. The forest ends in-front of us and a small grass field spreads for a while, until the first buildings of the city appear. I could guess about half a kilometer of free land, with nothing to hide in sight. 

We could take the longer way around, but that would be way too time consuming, and we had to get to the city fast. Our food and water supplies were shortening, and Sana was growing more tired. 

Lately she's been getting more nauseous. Her body was slimmer and she couldn't eat properly. We both knew that she was sick. We didn't have any medicine and it was getting worse by the day. Just yesterday I had to carry her the last few hundred meters, since she couldn't keep going. 

There was a bigger chance that we can find a doctor in the city than in the fields. I looked around and decided to carry Sana when we'd cross the field. It would be faster and Sana could get a bit of rest.

Sana hopped in my arms and I started to make my way across. The clouds were slowly fading away, and it was getting hotter. The sun was shining in my eyes, almost blinding me. Making me unable to see properly. 

I was getting more tired, my mind flowing away, as I was slightly daydreaming. 

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard a gunshot. We were in the middle of a open field, an open target for everyone in sight. Sure the city was close, but my legs were almost giving up, the weight of Sana wasn't helping at all. I heard another gunshot echo through the whole field. I quickly looked around, to see a figure about a kilometer away from us, coming closer and closer at rapid speed. 

The person seemed not to notice us yet, but they had been shooting, so there must've been something behind them. I started to run to the city, not wanting to encounter the person, plus the loud noises could attract the walkers, and I wasn't in any way shape or form prepared for that and so was Sana. 

When I looked down at her, I could see her trembling slightly in her sleep. I placed my hand on her forehead, she was burning. 'Fuck.'  
I had to get to the city fast. 

The person behind us shouted something, and soon I heard a bullet fly right past me. This was bad, really bad. Not only was Sana sick, someone was trying to obviously kill her, or at least injure her. Just her luck. 

The city was getting closer, but so was the person behind me. Another bullet shot through the air, missing me only by a few centimeters. I cursed under my breath, and sped up, ignoring the pain in my legs, that slowly started to spread through her whole body. 

I felt a piercing pain in my left arm. A bullet has sliced the side of her arm, tearing her already torn shirt even more. The bullet has luckily only graced her arm, not leaving a big injury, but it still hurt a lot. 

I could only sigh in delight as we reached the first houses on the outside of the city. I ran on the road that spread further inside the city, following it blindly. After a few minutes I finally stopped, panting, trying to get oxygen inside my lungs. At this point, Sana was shaking and sweating. 

I ignored the pain inside my arm, and continued to search someone that could help us. The chances of finding someone like that were low, but I was desperate. The only thing on my mind was Sana, and how could I help her. 

———

Jihyo POV (wow! God Jihyo has entered the scene to save everyone!)  
Me and the others were inside our so called home. It was a four story building about ten minutes from the outside of the city.

Nayeon was on the couch with Jeongyeon, discussing some stuff. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were on the carper, Chaeyoung was drawing something, and by the way Dahyun sat so calmly I could only assume she was drawing her. Momo was looking out of the window while munching on something I couldn't see. Mina was sitting in-front of me across the table, reading something. 

We were a happy family, even tho non of us were blood related. I was friends with Nayeon all throughout high school, and Jeongyeon was her girlfriend. When the disease spread, we stayed together, and started to live at this house. Later we found Mina, she saw us through the window when she was running from a few walkers and we helped her to kill them. Momo was fighting with someone over Jokbal when we saw her, we helped her, and she stayed with us ever since. Dahyun and Chaeyoung found us by themselves, turns out Mina was her girlfriend, and she saw us helping her, so she tried to find us as well, together with Dahyun. 

I looked at everyone lovingly, I really liked all of these dorks, and I didn't know what I'd do without them. 

"Hey guys! Someone me is on the street!" Momo suddenly told us in a hushed tone. Everyone looked at her, before quickly looking out of the window as well. We could see a tall girl carrying another one. Momo was about to shout at them, but Nayeon stopped her. "You don't know who they could be, let's wait a little." She told her and everyone agreed. 

Sure, we would like to help, but you can't trust anyone in this world. 

The taller one placed the shorter one on the ground. She looked around before taking of her backpack. She took out a water bottle and then got rid of her shirt. She took the water and damped her shirt, placing it on the shorter girls forehead. 

We could see the shorter one tremble. The taller stood up and ran her hand threw her hair. When she turned around, we saw something else.

"She's bleeding!" Dahyun gasped. The taller girl was bleeding badly, bud didn't look affected at all. "Maybe we should help them." I said looking down on the street worryingly.  
"We can see that the one girls bleeding and the other's having a fever." All of the agreed as we quickly made our way down. 

"Hey!" Momo yelled at the tall girl. She snapped her head towards us and pointed her gun at us. She was facing us, so we could see how skinny she was. But she still had a lot of muscle. Her abs were defined, her biceps were big and her torn shorts revealed toned thighs.

"Who are you." She said coldly, making a shiver go down my spine. She had a solid stance. But I could see her sweating, trying not to collapse. "Hey, we don't mean any harm. We saw you trough our window and wanted to help you." I said calmly. 

She looked at each one of us and analyzed every detail. "Names, now." She said, still pointing her gun at us. 

"Momo, nice to meet ya."  
"Hello, my name's Mina."  
"The name's Dahyun!"  
"Chaeyoung, hope we'll be friends."  
"Nayeon!"  
"Jeongyeon."  
"And my name's Jihyo."

I ended our introduction and continued. "We can see your friend has a fever and you are bleeding. Let us help you, you can trust us. And what's your name?" I spoke calmly, hoping she'd lower her gun. 

"Tzuyu." She said and placed the gun back to the side of her leg. "Her name is Sana. I don't trust you, but I don't have a choice, so I'll let you help me, but don't try anything, or I'm going to kill you." The cold stranger replied, making me gulp. 

Tzuyu took her backpack and picked up Sana from the ground carefully. I could already tell that she cared about her a lot. She tightened her hold on Sana and followed us inside the house. Jeongyeon closed the door behind us, and we made our way to the top floor, not forgetting to shut the door on each floor. 

When we entered our home. I led Tzuyu to the table and told her to lay Sana on it and go rest. "No, I'm not going to leave her alone." She replied and sat down on one of the chairs. She placed the backpack beside her and waited for me to finish treating Sana. 

When I ended, she stood up and took her shirt, which was replaced by a damp cloth. She took it and even tho it was still wet, putted it on again. 

"Wait, don't put it on. I have to treat your wound as well." I said and motioned to her left hand. "I'm ok." I sighed and walked towards her. I lifted her sleeve and looked at it. "No you're not, I can see it." I said and pressed on the wound a little, she flinched, making me look at her while raising my eyebrow. She huffed and removed her shirt once again. 

———

After I treated her, I told her to get some rest, since she looked like she really needed it. She declined it, saying she has to look after Sana. I sighed and let her be. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon sitting on our couch. I sat down beside them and huffed. "She's so stubborn. She just won't rest." I complained. Looking at them. "I can see the way she looks at Sana, she definitely loves her, I bet they're together." Says Nayeon. "Yeah, I would be the same if something happed to Nayeonnie." Replied Jeongyeon, making Nayeon kiss her on the cheek. "Eww." I deadpanned at them, to which they only chuckled. 

"Sana!" We suddenly heard from across the room. Tzuyu was hugging Sana tightly, not caring she was putting pressure on her fresh wound. "I was so scared Sana. I was so scared."  
Tzuyu mumbled under her breath making me smile at them. "I'm sorry Chewy, I didn't mean to make you worry, but I'm ok now! Oh...where are we?" Sana asked and looked around. "These girls found me on the street, they cured you and even stitched me up." She motioned towards us. 

Sana stood up from the table, and made her way towards us, stumbling ever so often, but Tzuyu always helped her with care and gentleness. 

"Thank you guys so much. I can't imagine what would happened if it weren't for you. Thanks again!" She said cheerfully, making me smile. 

"I'm sorry I didn't trusted you Jihyo...I just didn't want anything bad happen to Sana." Tzuyu said with a guilty look in her eyes. "Ah, It's ok! I understand it's a bit hard to trust anyone at all at these circumstances. If I were you, I wouldn't trust us either." I smiled at her, making her relax and smile back. 

"Do you guys want something to eat?"  
I asked them, to which they hurriedly nodded. I got some food for them, and they happily started to eat. Sana finished her portion earlier, so Tzuyu gave half of hers to her. The small act of kindness told me how much they cared for each other. It amazed me how such a sweet relationship survived this whole mess. I had to ask them for some advice later.

———

Tzuyu POV  
All of us were sitting on the couch, as both Me and Sana told them everything from the start of the apocalypse to now. It was getting late Sana was dozing of on my shoulder, snoring cutely. I picked her up and bid everyone goodnight, as I made my way to now 'our' room. 

Jihyo has offered us to stay with them, as they had one spare room and wanted to help us. I couldn't thank her enough. I could finally give Sana what I always wanted. Home. 

———

We were laying on our bed. Sana was snuggled up on my side, the warmth of a blanket making her smile happily. The window blocked the wind, protecting us from all the bad in the world. After a long time I felt peaceful. 

Everything seemed right. Sana was by my side. I had made seven new friends. We finally had a home. The world suddenly seemed so brighter and full of hope. I felt like everything was possible. Just the thought of the future that me and Sana would get to live through made me smile.

"Sana?" I asked softly, hoping she was still awake. "Hm?" I heard a quiet sound beside me. 

"I love you."


End file.
